


Fatally Flawed

by Rei



Series: Fatally Flawed [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ex-Paare, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Cool“, sagte er, was vermutlich so viel wie ‚danke‘ bedeuten sollte. „Ich … hol dich ab. Zweiter Weihnachtsfeiertag, siebzehn Uhr?“ </p><p>„Ja.“</p><p>„Zieh dir was Schickes an!“</p><p>„Leck mich“, erwiderte sie freundlich.</p><p>„Ich sag ja nur.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatally Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge** : Ein neuer Anfang   
> **Charaktere** : Isabell, Bastian   
> **Warnungen** : Hetero *gasp!*, humor, kitsch & knatsch, sehr dialoglastig, ein paar issues 
> 
> **Vorwort** : Das ist ein bisschen überstürzt entstanden und ich hoffe, man merkt es nicht all zu sehr. Die beiden sind mir beim Schreiben sehr ans Herz gewachsen (auch wenn sie leider nie getan haben was sie tun sollten). Alles was man wissen sollte (um ein paar der Medizinerwitze zu verstehen), ist dass Chirurgen und Internisten natürliche Fressfeinde sind und sich aus Prinzip hassen. Ich habe viel Respekt für beide Berufsgruppen, also alle Chirurgenwitze sind natürlich aus Sicht von Internisten. So viel dazu.  
> Ansonsten – viel Spaß damit.

_Why don't we talk about it  
Why do you always doubt that there can be a better way?_

_You say we're fatally flawed  
When I'm easily bored  
Is that OK?  
Strike me off your list  
Make this the last kiss  
I walk away_

**Robbie Williams: "Sexed up"**

 

„Gott, du bist wirklich unglaublich.“

„Ich will doch nur …“

„Zum letzten Mal! Nein!“

„Warte, warte! Izzy! Jetzt komm schon.“ Er überholte sie und sprang ihr mit erhobenen Händen mitten in den Weg. „Stopp! Jetzt warte doch. Was hast du für ein Problem?“  
Einzelnen Studenten warfen ihm irritierte Blicke zu, weil er mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen blieb. Widerwillig hielt Isabell ebenfalls inne, denn Bastian war groß und gebaut wie ein Manndecker beim Football und es war schwer, sich an ihm vorbei zu mogeln.   
Sie bildeten eine Art Luftblase mitten im Strom durchfließender Studenten. 

„Es ist doch nur ein Essen“, fuhr er fort. Es klang beinah bittend. Soweit der arrogante Klotz überhaupt in der Lage war bittend zu klingen. „Wir müssen auch nicht lange bleiben, Ehrenwort. Wir müssen uns einfach nur blicken lassen. Wir tauchen kurz auf, wir halten zwei, drei Gänge durch, ertragen die Reden auf meinen Vater und dann hauen wir wieder ab.“

„ _Wir?_ “ Sie hob die Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie beinah ihren Haaransatz berührten. „Was denn für ein ‚wir‘? Es gibt kein ‚wir‘ mehr! Und das ist schon das erste Problem, was ich damit habe – du verstehst das einfach nicht.“

Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen genervt und frustriert schwankte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ein Mädchen, das grade an ihm vorbeilief, warf ihm einen schmachtenden Blick zu. Das charmant-vielsagende Lächeln, mit dem er sie bedachte, kam beinah automatisch. Vielleicht sogar unbewusst. Vielleicht auch nicht.   
Isabell schnaubte. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sich selber so unglaublich toll zu finden. Es war wie ein Gen-Defekt. 

Als er ihren missbilligenden Blick spürte, wandte er sich eilig wieder zu ihr um.   
„Bitte“, fügte er nahtlos hinzu, als hätte er ihr Gespräch nie unterbrochen. 

„Ach. Jetzt heißt es auf einmal ‚bitte‘?“ 

Er sah gekränkt aus. „Hey! Ich _kann_ ‚bitte‘ und ‚danke‘ sagen. Ich bin zufällig sehr gut erzogen.“

„Wieso fährst du dann nicht alleine mit deiner makellosen Erziehung zu deinen Eltern? Dafür brauchst du _mich_ doch nicht. Und überhaupt - wundern die sich nicht, wenn ich bei euch auftauche…?“

Sekundenlang blickte er überallhin, nur nicht in ihr Gesicht. „Uhm …“ Er räusperte sich lang und umständlich.

„Nein“, sagte sie ungläubig. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du hast es ihnen _nicht_ gesagt?“

„Ich … hatte viel zu tun, okay? Die Zwischenprüfungen und … die Pathologieüberstunden … und … es gab einfach Wichtigeres …“

„Oh man, ich glaube es nicht. Es ist drei Monate her!“

Stumm fuhr er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. In diesem Augenblick kam er ihr trotz seiner Größe und den breiten Schultern unheimlich … klein vor. Kleinlaut.   
Natürlich hatte er es nicht gesagt. _Natürlich_ hatte er es nicht seinen Eltern gesagt.  
Vermutlich hatte er eine Woche gebraucht, bis sein Gehirn die Tatsache, dass SIE ihn verlassen hatte, auch nur in Worte fassen konnte.   
Denn man verließ Bastian einfach nicht.

Bastian verließ.  
Und zwar mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln und einem ‚ _Lass uns doch Freunde bleiben (dann können wir auch weiter Sex haben)_ ‘ oder einem mitfühlenden ‚ _Baby, es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir_ ‘.   
Gut, vielleicht nicht unbedingt ‚ _Baby_ ‘. So geschmacklos war er auch wieder nicht. Aber der Rest kam schon ungefähr hin.   
Bastian trennte sich lieb und großzügig, mit einer Aura von ‚ _du kannst so dankbar sein, dass du mit mir zusammen sein durftest, also sei jetzt nicht traurig, es haben ja auch andere Frauen ein Anrecht auf mich_ ‘.  
Aber er wurde einfach nicht verlassen. 

„Mein Gott“, sie rollte mit den Augen und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Nun mach doch kein größeres Drama daraus, als es ist. Leute werden die ganze Zeit verlassen.“ 

Sein Blick sagte deutlicher als Worte: ‚ _Ich nicht_.‘

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Wieso hast du nicht einfach gesagt, du hast MICH verlassen? Du hättest behaupten können, ich hätte dich unter Tränen angefleht bei dir zu bleiben oder irgendwas. Wieso hast du das nicht gemacht?“

Bastian hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit gehabt in jedem Alter wie ein gescholtener fünfjähriger auszusehen, den man mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt hatte. Nur die Zeiten, wo sie dadurch weich wie Butter geworden war und ihm einfach alles hatte durchgehen lassen, waren endgültig vorbei.  
„Weil sie mich dann gefragt hätten, _wieso_ ich dich verlassen hätte“, sagte er.

„Und?“, erwiderte sie kühl. 

Er seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Dann murmelte er etwas Unhörbares.

„Wie war das?“

Er blickte schräg an ihrem Gesicht vorbei und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Als er es wiederholte, klang es trotzig, beinah herausfordernd.   
„Mir wäre kein Grund eingefallen, wieso man dich verlassen sollte …“

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es immer wieder aufs Neue schaffte, ihr mit einem Satz komplett den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Sie spürte, wie sämtlicher Ärger aus ihr wich wie heiße Luft aus einem Ballon.   
Sie sollte nicht auf seine Sprüche reinfallen.  
Nicht sie.  
Sie kannte ihn doch besser.  
Sie kannte ihn doch so verdammt gut, besser, länger als jeder andere. Sie wusste doch, wie er war.  
Er war ein Schaumschläger, ein Großmaul, ein Sprücheklopfer, ein arroganter, selbstgerechter …

Aber grade weil sie ihn so gut kannte, konnte vielleicht auch nur sie sich ansatzweise vorstellen, was es ihn gekostet haben musste, sie hier und jetzt darum zu bitten. Und weil sie ihn so verdammt gut kannte, wusste sie auch genau, wieso er sich das antat. 

Sie presste eine Hand auf die Stirn und atmete tief durch.   
„Meinetwegen“, hörte sie sich selbst sagen. „Ich bin sicher, ich werde das noch bereuen, und es ist eine völlig bescheuerte Idee, aber … ja. Okay. Meinetwegen. Ich komme mit.“

Er nickte und sie sah, wie er sich ruckartig aufrichtete, als ob eine Last, die ihn nach unten gezogen hätte, plötzlich weg wäre. Sekundenlang sah er maßlos erleichtert aus, bevor er sich wieder perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte.   
„Cool“, sagte er, was vermutlich so viel wie ‚danke‘ bedeuten sollte. „Ich … hol dich ab. Zweiter Weihnachtsfeiertag, siebzehn Uhr?“ 

„Ja.“

„Zieh dir was Schickes an!“

„Leck mich“, erwiderte sie freundlich.

„Ich sag ja nur.“

„Sag am besten gar nichts mehr, sonst überlege ich mir das Ganze noch mal.“ Sie war komplett wahnsinnig. Wieso half sie ihm seinen Eltern diese Scharade vorzuspielen, dass bei ihm alles in Ordnung war und alles wie immer perfekt lief?   
„Wir bleiben nicht länger als zwei Stunden“, forderte sie. „Und du fährst auch wieder zurück, damit ich mich hemmungslos betrinken kann. Ohne Alkohol stehe ich das nicht durch.“

„Okay, alles klar.“ Er nickte. „Was du willst. Und du wirst auch nicht …“

„Nein.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich sage gar nichts. Das kannst du ihnen irgendwann selber beibringen. Ich bin höflich, nett und vorzeigbar, so wie du es gerne hast.“

Er nickte erleichtert. „Aber du könntest vielleicht erwähnen, wie unheimlich beeindruckend das Thema meiner Forschungsarbeit …“

„Nein.“

„Okay. Gut.“ Er nickte und schlug entschlossen die Hände zusammen, während er schrittweise den Rückzug antrat. Vermutlich erkannte er an ihrer Mimik, dass er ihre Geduld bald überstrapaziert hatte. „Super, alles klar. Dann sehen wir uns am Samstag.“

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten“, säuselte sie ätzend. 

„Frohe Weihnachten!“

„Fahr zur Hölle.“

~*~

Anna war die einzige, der sie davon erzählte.   
Was vielleicht auch keine gute Idee war, denn daraufhin starrte Anna sie an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte. 

„Du gehst mit deinem Ex-Freund, über dessen Trennung du _nicht mal ansatzweise_ hinweg bist, auf die Weihnachtsfeier seiner Eltern, nur damit er sich vor seinem pathologisch ehrgeizigen Vater nicht wie ein Versager vorkommt?“   
Anna hatte lange, dunkelrote Haare und große braune Augen. Leute verwechselten sie gerne mit einem Plüschtier, aber sie war gescheit und ihre Zunge war scharf wie ein Rasiermesser. Außerdem hatte sie die unangenehme Angewohnheit, alles immer auf einen Punkt zu bringen, der einen möglichst dumm aussehen ließ (und leider hatte sie meistens auch noch recht damit). 

„Ich _bin_ über ihn hinweg“, sagte Isabell. 

„Hah!“

Isabell hielt es nicht für nötig, einer dermaßen unsinnigen Unterstellung zu widersprechen.   
Sie war sowas von total über Bastian hinweg.   
Sie konnte stundenlang in Vorlesungen sitzen, ohne in den Sitzreihen nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Sie konnte ganze Lerngruppen durchmachen, ohne auch nur ein Wort an ihn zu richten. Er existierte praktisch gar nicht mehr. Er war nur Luft. Eine Leerstelle in der Luft. Eine Leerstelle in der Luft, die möglicherweise etwas mehr redete als die restlichen Sauerstoffteilchen.

„So oder so - hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“ 

„Nein. Nicht wirklich.“ Isabell hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht angesichts dieser Frage. Das war sicher alles, aber keine gute Idee, und das wusste sie genau. 

„Warum fällst du nur jedes Mal wieder auf seinen Hundeblick rein?“   
Anna hatte die Stirn in unglückliche Falten gelegt. Der Blick, den sie Isabell zuwarf, war bohrend und nachdenklich zugleich. „Aber vielleicht ist die sinnvollere Frage, wieso du dich überhaupt von ihm getrennt hast, wenn alles genauso weitergeht wie vorher.“

„Tut es nicht“, erwiderte Isabell schnell, vielleicht zu schnell.

„Er spannt dich immer noch für seine Lerngruppen ein!“

„Es … es ist blöd direkt vor den Prüfungen, eine neue Lerngruppe zu suchen, das weißt du genau.“

„Er hat auch noch seine ganzen Sachen bei dir in der Wohnung.“

„Sie stehen in einem Karton im Flur, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach damit machen? Sie verbrennen? Das ist nicht ‚Eine verhängnisvolle Affäre‘ und ich werde ihm auch keinen toten Hasen schicken“, erwiderte sie bissig und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass genau dieser Karton im Flur der Hauptgrund war, wieso sie im Moment die ganze Zeit bei ihren Eltern herumhing und ihre eigene Wohnung mied.

„Es ist im Frühling doch sowieso alles vorbei“, sagte sie. „Dann bin ich in Köln in der Inneren, und er macht Karriere in der Herzchirurgie seines Vaters. Dann muss ich ihn nie wiedersehen.“

Anna ließ die Bürste sinken, mit der sie eben Isabells Haare entwirrt hatte, und schlang von hinten die Arme um sie.   
„Ich weiß grade gar nicht, wen von euch beiden ich peinlicher und erbärmlicher finden soll …“  
„Oh, danke! Vielen Dank! Jetzt fühl ich mich gleich besser.“  
„So meine ich das nicht. Ich liebe dich doch. Und du weißt, dass ich ihn mag“, sagte sie unerwartet. „Er war der einzige deiner Freunde, der kein totaler Idiot ist. Ich will ihn nicht schlecht machen, aber …“

„Ich weiß.“ Isabell ließ sich nach hinten gegen Anna sinken und schloss sekundenlang die Augen. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass alles mit Bastian so einfach wäre wie mit Anna.   
Anna konnte Gedanken lesen und verstand sie auch ohne Worte, und sie war lieb und aufrichtig und unkompliziert. Sie war praktisch die beste Freundin, die man haben konnte.  
Aber es war völlig unmöglich mit Bastian ‚nur‘ befreundet zu sein. Denn alles, was sie die ganze Zeit tun wollte, war ihn abwechselnd zu ohrfeigen oder mit ihm zu schlafen. 

„… das ist einfach eine blöde Idee“, vervollständigte Anna. 

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß…“ 

~*~

Irgendetwas in ihr hatte erwartet, dass er in letzter Sekunde doch einen Rückzieher machen und kneifen würde. Irgendeine wichtige Prüfung, die er nicht aufschieben konnte oder etwas in der Art.   
Aber nein. Nicht er. Bastian kniff nicht. 

Früher hatte er sie gerne eine halbe Stunde warten lassen und war dann mit verschmitztem Lächeln und einer billigen Ausrede in letzter Sekunde aufgetaucht. Immer Millisekunden kurz bevor sie wirklich sauer gewesen wäre. Das ‚ _Millisekunden, bevor Leute wirklich sauer wurden_ ‘-Timing, hatte er perfektioniert wie kein zweiter.   
Noch einer dieser Punkte, die sie an ihm hasst. Das ‚ _mir kannst du doch einfach nicht böse sein_ ‘-Getue. Als ob sein jungenhafter Charme und sein breites, verwegenes Lächeln eine Absolution auf alles darstellten. 

Aber dieses eine Mal war er pünktlich. Sie nahm es kommentarlos zur Kenntnis, als sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten ließ. 

Die ganze Fahrt verlief schweigend.   
Es hatte etwas Surreales an sich, neben ihm zu sitzen, so als ob alles normal und wie immer wäre. So wie die letzten vier Jahre zuvor.  
Vier Jahre.  
Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie das sehr lang oder sehr kurz fand.   
Auf der einen Seite war es schwer vorstellbar, dass sie es überhaupt so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie sich ärgerlicherweise nur noch unscharf daran erinnern, wie ein Leben ohne ihn war.   
Er war so … präsent. So _da_. Andere Menschen hatten die Angewohnheit, neben ihm zu verblassen und unsichtbar zu werden, sobald er den Mund aufmachte.

Draußen war es eiskalt und sie war in einen langen, schwarzen Mantel gepackt, den sie auch im Auto nicht auszog. Darunter trug sie einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und eine weiße, raffiniert geschnittene Retro-Bluse.   
Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie sich so schick gemacht hatte. Seine Eltern waren so … konservativ, spießig und elitär. Alleine um sie, und damit ihn zu ärgern, hätte sie sich für zerrissene Jeans und ein Schlabbershirt entscheiden sollen.  
Aber so war sie nicht.   
Wenn sie diese Scharade mitmachte, dann auch richtig. 

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte er irgendwann mit einem fragenden Seitenblick auf ihren dicken Mantel. Seine Finger waren bereits auf dem Weg, an der Heizung herumzufummeln.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. „Nein.“ 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.   
„Wie war Weihnachten so?“, fragte er nach weiteren zehn Minuten angespanntem Schweigen. 

Irritiert hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Was soll das?“

„Interesse an deinem Leben?“

„Nein, das ist Small Talk. Lass das!“

„Jetzt sei nicht gleich zickig. Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht schon mal üben.“

Sie verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Ich muss nicht üben.“ _Nicht für deine Eltern_ , dachte sie. _Ich weiß genau, was die hören wollen._

Er gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „Nichts auf der Welt sagt, dass wir uns nicht zivilisiert verhalten könnten.“

„Ich _bin_ zivilisiert. Ich bin _immer_ zivilisiert.“ Energisch drehte sie das Radio laut, bevor er irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte.

Nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde mit den schlimmsten Weihnachtshits der letzten Jahrzehnte terrorisiert worden waren und jeder zu bockig war, um den Sender zu wechseln, streckte Bastian die Hand aus und drehte leiser.   
Beinah unwillkürlich dachte Isabell ‚ _hah, verloren_ ‘ und das Triumphgefühl, dass sie dabei empfand, tat beinah weh in der Brust. Wann war ihre Beziehung so mutiert, dass alles ein Kampf war? Dass man immer das Gefühl hatte, immer nur verlieren zu können?

„Wie geht’s deinen Eltern?“, fragte er schließlich. Hastig hob er die Hand, als sie den Mund öffnete. „Kein Small Talk“, beteuerte er. „Ehrliches Interesse. Ich mag deine Eltern.“

Ihre Eltern mochten ihn auch.  
Sie hätte es gerne darauf geschoben, dass er der perfekte Schwiegersohn war – angehender Mediziner, gutes Elternhaus, hatte ihre Mutter völlig um den Finger gewickelt – aber sie fanden ihn tatsächlich … _nett_.

„Gut“, antwortete sie schließlich. 

„Hat deine Mutter immer noch so viel Stress auf der Arbeit?“ 

„Nein.“

Er nickte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie seine Fingerspitzen unruhig auf dem Lenkrad trommelten. Die nächste Frage kam etwas zögernder. „Und dein Vater?“

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, weil das ein Thema war, über das sie wirklich gar nicht reden wollte. „Gut.“

„Wie läuft die …?“

„Gut. Es geht ihm gut.“

„Izzy …“

„Erzähl mir lieber, ob es irgendetwas gibt, was ich dringend wissen müsste“, unterbrach sie ihn. Es war noch nicht mal eine Ausweichtaktik – okay, nicht _nur_ – sie wusste wirklich nicht, was grade in seinem Leben los war. Sie hatte ihre Ohren viel zu angestrengt auf Durchzug gestellt, wenn es um ihn ging. 

„Mein Vater hat vor drei Wochen den neuen Krankenhausflügel eingeweiht und …“, er warf ihr einen raschen Seitenblick zu, „… du hattest zu viel zu tun, um zur Einweihungsparty zu kommen. Lernstress.“

Sie hatte eine Millionen bissiger Bemerkungen auf der Zungenspitze, die sie darauf hätte erwidern können. Stattdessen schwieg sie und ließ den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe sinken.   
Der ganze Abend war dazu bestimmt, ein totales Desaster zu werden.

~*~

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, bevor er auf die Klingel drückte.   
Überrascht flog ihr Kopf herum. Seine Finger waren warm und ihre Hand passte immer noch genau in seine.   
Er erwiderte ihren Blick fragend und ein bisschen ahnungslos.  
Ihre Finger zuckten und plötzliche Erkenntnis flackerte in seinem peinlich berührten Blick auf. Er ließ sie so ruckartig los, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Seine Hände schob er in die Manteltaschen.

„Sorry. Gewohnheit“, sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Ihre Finger kribbelten in der Kälte.  
Das war alles eine Scheißidee gewesen. Eine total beschissene Idee. Wieso hatte sie sich dazu überreden lassen? 

Seine Mutter öffnete die Tür. Sie trug ein dunkelgraues Kostüm und ihre Haare bildeten eine tadellose kurze Dauerwelle. Ihre Schuhe und ihr Gürtel waren offensichtlich farblich aufeinander abgestimmt. 

„Da seid ihr ja. Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet.“ Sie küsste Bastian auf beide Wangen, eine Angewohnheit, die Isabell schon immer höchst befremdlich gefunden hatte. 

„Frohe Weihnachten.“ Sie streckte Frau Geiger – _nenn mich Angelika_ – die Hand entgegen, in einem vergeblichen Versuch den feuchten Küssen auf der Wange zu entgehen. 

„Frohe Weihnachten. War die Fahrt angenehm? Ist das Wetter nicht schrecklich kalt und nebelig?“ Sie plauderte unablässig, während sie Isabell den Mantel abnahm. „Oh, du siehst ja ganz reizend aus, meine Liebe. Aber für uns hättest du dich doch nicht so in Schale werfen müssen. Es ist doch nur ein kleines Abendessen.“ Sie lachte gekünstelt. 

Aus ihrem Mund klang es wie ‚ _du hättest dich nicht so aufdonnern müssen, um uns zu beeindrucken_ ‘.  
Isabell spürte, wie verärgerte Röte ihr bis zu den Haarwurzeln hochschoss. Das war eins der unnachahmlichen Talente von Bastians Mutter. Sie sagte immer Dinge, die bewirkten, dass man sich im Innern wie ein Idiot fühlte. 

„Das täuscht“, sagte Bastian in diesem Augenblick zu ihrer Überraschung. „Eigentlich hat sie schreckliche Sachen an. Es ist praktisch ein Müllsack, aber an ihr sieht einfach alles edel aus.“  
Er machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung vor Isabell, griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. 

Ein Lachen zerrte an ihren Mundwinkeln, das sie eilig unterdrückte. Stattdessen knickste sie artig und klimperte mit den Wimpern.   
„Das muss genetisch sein“, hauchte sie. „H&M-Fetzen verwandeln sich an meinem Körper in Versace.“

„Wasser wird in ihrem Mund zu Wein.“

„Kaffee!“

„Das sowieso.“

Seine Mutter lächelte etwas verkniffen und fand sie offenbar nicht witzig. „Das wird es sein.“

Bastian warf Isabell ein beiläufiges Grinsen zu und bot ihr seinen Arm an.   
„Willkommen in der Höhle des Löwen“, formten seine Lippen lautlos und er zog eine vielsagende Grimasse. Sie kicherte, was ihr einen scharfen Blick von Angelika Geiger eintrug. 

Sie hatte beinah vergessen, wie leicht es mit ihm sein konnte. Schwerelos. Mühelos. Als ob sie ineinandergriffen wie Zahnräder. Wie Puzzleteile, die genau aufeinander zugeschnitten worden waren. Bastian bewirkte irgendwie, dass man sich immer so fühlte, als ob einem in seiner Nähe nie etwas passieren konnte. 

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, während sie ins Esszimmer liefen, einfach aus Gewohnheit und weil es komisch gewesen wäre, es nicht zu tun. Er roch frisch geduscht und nach Rasierwasser mit einer Spur Anspannung und Angstschweiß darunter.   
Es war seltsam, so abrupt daran erinnert zu werden, wieso sie eigentlich hier war. 

Aus einer plötzlichen Aufwallung heraus, drückte sie seine Hand, kurz bevor sie seinen Vater erreichten. Ein kurzer, überraschter Seitenblick flackerte zu ihr. Mit einem Ausdruck von Dankbarkeit drückte er zurück.

Falls irgendjemand sie jemals fragen sollte, was genau sie an Bastians Vater nicht leiden konnte, würde sie furchtbar ins Stammeln geraten. Gott sei Dank hatte das noch nie jemand gefragt. Nicht einmal Bastian selbst, der es eigentlich wissen musste oder sich vielleicht denken konnte. 

Ulrich Geiger war groß und blond wie sein Sohn. Er war Chef der Chirurgie einer riesigen Klinik und hatte sämtlichen Leuten von Rang und Namen in näherer und ferner Umgebung schon mindestens einmal das Leben gerettet, vermutete Isabell mit ätzendem Sarkasmus. Sie konnte es förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er sich mit einem gewinnenden „Lassen Sie mich durch, ich bin Arzt!“ durch eine Menschenmenge schob und in letzter Sekunde einen dramatischen Luftröhrenschnitt mit einem Klappmesser und einem Strohhalm durchführte. Natürlich ohne dass Blut auf seine teuren Designerhemden spritzte. 

Seinen Charme hatte Bastian ganz offensichtlich von dieser Seite der Familie geerbt, denn niemand konnte Leute so gut um den Finger wickeln.   
Aber da wo Bastian freimütig und entspannt war, hatte Ulrich immer eine Aura um sich, die vor Herablassung und Konkurrenzdenken und ‚ _ich behandele nur Privatpatienten_ ' nur so triefte.   
Bastian war ebenfalls ehrgeizig, er war ein furchtbar schlechter Verlierer und er hatte seine ganz eigene Art, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit selbst zu beweihräuchern. Eine Art, die sogar beinah amüsant war, weil er es so offensichtlich und übertrieben machte. Aber er konnte anderen Leuten Erfolge gönnen, ohne sie klein zu machen. Im Gegenteil, Bastian wusste spannende Konkurrenz durchaus zu schätzen.   
Bei seinem Vater war es immer ernst gemeint, da war jeder Händedruck immer ein bisschen fester als nötig und alles was er sagte, war eine Herausforderung.  
Und sein eigener Sohn war schon immer sein schlimmster Konkurrent gewesen.

„Isabell.“ Er tat es seinem Sohn gleich und küsste ihr galant die Hand. Was bei Bastian noch den Charakter einer Parodie gehabt und sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte, empfand sie in diesem Fall als unangenehm und überflüssig.   
Ulrich Geiger nahm es als gegeben hin, dass jede Frau vom Glück wie benebelt war, der er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Wir haben dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Man könnte direkt meinen, du meidest uns.“ 

Sie rang sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln ab und versuchte ihm ihre Hand zu entreißen. „Ich hatte sehr viel um die Ohren. Das Pathologiepraktikum und …“

„Natürlich, natürlich.“ Er tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Das verstehen wir vollkommen. Wir fürchten nur um unseren Ruf als beste zukünftige Schwiegereltern der Welt.“ 

Alle anderen Anwesenden lachten pflichtschuldig, während Isabell sich innerlich wünschte, sie möge auf der Stelle durch den Parkettboden diffundieren und erst in China wieder herauskommen.   
Bastian rettete sie, indem er sie seinem Vater entriss und sie mehr oder weniger gewaltsam zum Tisch schob.   
„Wenn das vorbei ist, bringe ich dich um“, hauchte sie zärtlich.

„Du machst das ganz fabelhaft“, murmelte er zurück, eine Hand auf ihrem Becken. „Immer lächeln.“

Sie lächelte. „Du bist ein toter Mann, Basti. Oh, guten Abend. Wie nett Sie wiederzusehen.“

Sie hatte es nie über sich gebracht, Bastians Großeltern zu duzen und diese hatten es ihr auch nie angeboten. Seine Großmutter hatte einen Ausdruck ständiger Entrüstung unter ihren ondulierten Löckchen und sein Großvater trug einen militärischen Backenbart aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert.  
Bastian manövrierte sie geschickt so weit weg von ihnen wie möglich. Sie landeten am anderen Ende des Tisches zwischen Bastians Cousine und seinem Onkel plus Gattin.

Danach folgte eins der Abendessen, die Isabell wieder sehr lebhaft vor Augen führten, wieso Bastian so viele Gründe hatte, verkorkst und ein arroganter Arsch zu sein. 

Seine Mutter zog mit erhobener Stimme über sämtliche abwesende Bekannte her, was schon unangenehm genug war. Aber Ulrich hatte eine Art an sich, über seinen Sohn zu sprechen, so als ob er gar nicht da wäre, die Isabell regelmäßig dazu brachte mit dem Messer auf die Tischdecke einstechen zu wollen. 

„Als ich in seinem Alter war, stand ich schon kurz vor der Promotion.“

„Bastian hat einen Hang dazu, alles grade so und auf den letzten Drücker zu schaffen. Da siegt die Faulheit doch manchmal über den Ehrgeiz.“

„Natürlich weiß er, wie wichtig es ist, die passenden Kontakte zu knüpfen.“

„Bastian will sich gerne was beweisen.“

„Es ist eben doch nicht so leicht, in die Fußstapfen seines alten Herren zu treten. Hah hah.“

Es waren alles Sätze, die mit einem liebevollen Lachen hätten gesagt werden können. Aber stattdessen klang er immer spöttisch und herablassend und so, als ob Bastian sein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes tat oder getan hatte, als seinem großartigen Vater nachzueifern. Es war eine stundenlange, ununterbrochene Selbstbeweihräucherung zwischen einem Vier-Gänge-Menü und zu viel Rotwein, und sie spürte mit jeder Sekunde wie Bastian neben ihr immer angespannter und steifer wurde und immer nachdrücklicher auf sein Fleisch einstach. 

Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf sein stures, stolzes Profil und sekundenlang tat er ihr aufrichtig leid. Er war ein Idiot, aber dieses ganze Theater hatte er nicht verdient. Unter dem Tisch drückte sie mitfühlend sein Knie.   
Überrascht wandte er den Kopf zu ihr.   
Er hob die Hand, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zu ihr hinüber. Warmer Atem kitzelte sie am Hals und sie schauderte. „Geh ruhig ein bisschen höher mit der Hand, Prinzessin“, säuselte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. „Das kann den Abend nur verbessern.“

Als Antwort rammte sie ihm nachdrücklich ihren Absatz auf den Fuß. Bastard. 

„Hast du was gesagt, Bastian?“ fragte seine Mutter.

„Nein“, japste er. „Alles bestens.“

„Noch etwas Wein, mein Schatz?“ flötete Isabell. „Um dich abzukühlen?“

Er lächelte süßlich. „Danke. Ich fürchte, noch mehr vertrag ich nicht.“

Zu Isabells anderer Seite saß Bastians Cousine. Vicky war eine große, blonde Bohnenstange und so ziemlich die hohlste Nuss auf Gottes weiter Erde. Sie war seit ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjähr auf Diät und verbrachte das gesamte Essen damit, hysterisch in ihrem Salat herumzustochern, panisch vor Angst einen Tropfen Dressing zu erwischen. Ihre Lieblingsthemen waren ihre Kalorienzufuhr, ihr Stoffwechsel und die winzigen Größen ihrer Jeans. 

„Weißt du, wie viele Kalorien dieses Stück Lende hat?“ fragte sie Isabell mit einem entsetzen Blick auf deren Teller. 

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst es mir nicht verheimlichen.“ 

Vicky nannte eine unmöglich hohe Zahl. Danach folgte ein langer Monolog über ihren sensiblen Biorhythmus und zu welchen Tageszeiten sie wie viele Salatblätter essen konnte, ohne dass ihr übel wurde.   
„Wusstest du, dass ich niemals Fleisch esse?“, endete Vicky würdevoll. „Das geht mir direkt auf die Hüften.“

„Eigentlich“, sagte Isabell mit vollem Mund, „geht es direkt ins Gehirn.“

„Wie bitte?“ 

Sie schluckte herunter und lächelte nett. „Wusstest du, dass das menschliche Gehirn sich erst weiterentwickelt hat, seitdem wir Fleischesser sind? Überhaupt ist unser Gehirn das Organ mit dem höchsten Energiebedarf. Es ist so schade zu sehen wie es manchmal unterernährt wird. Wusstest du, dass bereits ein kurzzeitiger Ausfall der Energieversorgung zu spezifischen Hirnschäden führen kann?“

Vickys Mund blieb offen stehen, während sie offenbar dabei war, zu überlegen, ob sie grade beleidigt worden war oder nicht.   
Bastian gab auf ihrer anderen Seite ein unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich.  
„Sehr vereinfacht ausgedrückt“, murmelte er so leise, dass nur Isabell es hörte. „Und so laienhaft und populärwissenschaftlich.“

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen“, gab sie lautlos zurück. „Was ich alles über mich ergehen lasse …“

Er unterbrach ihre Tirade, indem er ihr ein Stück Baguette zwischen die Lippen schob.   
„Ein bisschen Brot, mein Engel?“ 

Sie erdolchte ihn mit Blicken, bevor sie runterschluckte. „Aber gerne doch, Sonnenschein.“

Sie schwankte den Rest der Mahlzeit zwischen Frust und Mitleid. Vage wurde ihr bewusst, dass diese Gefühle auch schon früher eine feste Konstante bei Familienfeiern mit Bastians Familie gewesen waren.  
Sie trank Rotwein, lächelte reizend und antwortete höflich, wenn sie etwas gefragt wurde, aber innerlich brodelte sie. Bastians wegen.   
Es war unglaublich, wie jemand seinen einzigen Sohn so zur Schau stellen konnte und ihn gleichzeitig so herablassend behandeln konnte, wie sein Vater das tat.

Basti hatte nie wirklich darüber geredet. Nicht mit vielen Worten zumindest.   
Aber sie erinnerte sich an unzählige Abende, an denen er ohne Ankündigung vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, wortlos und so angespannt, dass er beinah vibrierte, wenn sie ihn in die Arme nahm.   
Sie erinnerte sich an die Art, wie er immer unbedingt die beste Prüfung abgelegt haben musste, als ob alles andere zweitrangig und mangelhaft sei.  
Und das hatte alles nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun, das war überhaupt nicht mehr ihre Sache. Kein bisschen. Aber es bewirkte immer noch, dass sie Ulrich Geiger mit einem süßen Lächeln kochendheiße Soße über den Schritt gießen wollte, wann immer er etwas sagte. 

Irgendwann vor dem Nachtisch – Mousse au Chocolat und Früchtesorbet in Champagnersoße – nahm die ganze Scharade ein jähes Ende, als Bastian unerwartet die Bombe platzen ließ. 

„Ich habe mich für eine Stelle als Assistenzarzt beworben“, sagte er beiläufig. 

Isabell, die grade nach ihrem Rotwein gegriffen hatte, ließ das Glas sinken und versuchte nicht überrascht auszusehen. Er hatte was? Wieso wusste sie nichts davon?

Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Ulrichs Stirn. „Wieso beworben? Wir hatten das doch schon längst geklärt. Wenn du im Sommer fertig bist, kannst du direkt unter mir oder bei Dr. Dietzkamp in der Radiologie anfangen und …“

„Ich habe mich in Köln beworben“, unterbrach Bastian. „In der pädiatrischen Abteilung. Reichst du mir mal die Mousse, Mutter?“ 

Angelikas Löffel klirrte laut in der folgenden Stille auf ihrem Teller. Sie blinzelte hektisch. „Köln?“

„Kinderarzt.“ Ulrich sagte es in einem Tonfall, als hätte Bastian grade verkündet Ziegenhirte in der Walachei zu werden. „Du weißt doch, dass Kinderchirurgie nicht grade …“

„Ich glaube, da unterliegst du einem Irrtum. Ich will kein Chirurg werden“, stellte Bastian freundlich fest. „Und auch nicht Radiologe bei Dr. Dietzenkamp. Das hatte ich auch noch nie vor, aber das muss dir entgangen sein. Möglicherweise liegt es daran, dass du mich nie gefragt hast.“

Die anwesenden Gäste hielten kollektiv die Luft an. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters war unbeschreiblich. 

Es war der Wein. Sie hatte entschieden zu viel Wein intus. Ein Glucksen steckte in Isabells Kehle und wollte nach draußen.  
„Was sind zwei Chirurgen vor einem EKG?“ platzte es aus ihr heraus. 

Sämtliche Köpfe schnellten zu ihr. Ulrich mit einem verärgerten Stirnrunzeln und Angelika hatte die Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie eine schmale, grade Linie bildeten.

“Eine Doppelblindstudie.“ Isabelle prustete los.   
Sie spürte wie Bastian sich neben ihr entspannte. 

„EKG für Chirurgen“, zitierte er mit ernster Miene. „Zacken oben? Alles klar.“  
„Zacken unten?“, ergänzte sie genauso ernsthaft. „Internisten fragen. Anschließend EKG umdrehen und zwar so, dass die Buchstaben und Zahlen in der Kopfzeile wieder richtig herum sind.“ 

„Also, ich darf doch sehr bitten …!“ Angelika rang nach Luft. 

„Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Augenblick …“, begann Ulrich verärgert. Eine wütende Ader pochte an seiner Schläfe. 

Bastian griff unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand. Sie drückte zurück.  
Als er aufstand, ließ sie sich mit hochziehen und ließ ihre Serviette unzeremoniell auf den Teller fallen.   
Sie war still, denn das war jetzt alles seine Show. 

Bastian lächelte höflich in die sichtbar schockierte Runde. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Der Abend ist lang und ich will die Nerven meiner hinreißenden Begleitung nicht überstrapazieren. Danke für das Essen, Mutter. Es war hervorragend vom Partyservice geliefert.“   
Angelika griff sich entsetzt an die Kehle und sah aus, als würde sie gleich ersticken. 

„Setz dich sofort wieder hin“, befahl Ulrich scharf. Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden „Und mach dich doch nicht lächerlich. Über solche Entscheidungen redet man doch erst in Ruhe, bevor …“

„Oh bitte, Vater. Wozu denn? Unsere Gespräche laufen leider immer sehr einseitig“, erwiderte Bastian mit spürbarer Ungeduld. „Und da Weihnachten ist, fände ich es sehr bedauerlich, wenn wir unsere Zeit gegenseitig weiter vergeuden würden. Schöne Feiertage und ein frohes neues Jahr. Ich halte dich über weitere Entwicklungen meiner Karriereplanung auf dem Laufenden.“

„Wiedersehen“, hauchte Isabell, versuchte nicht zu lachen und ließ sich mitziehen. 

 

~*~

Bastian lief so forsch, dass Isabell kaum hinterher kam. Mit einer Hand riss sie ihren Mantel von der Garderobe und zerrte ihn im Laufen über. Zumindest über einen Arm, denn ihre andere Hand hatte er immer noch nicht losgelassen.  
Draußen war alles still und dunkel und die Straße glitzerte vom gefrorenen Regen. Als er merkte, dass sie stolperte und kaum hinterherkam, verlangsamte er seine forschen Schritte und bot ihr kommentarlos seinen Arm an.  
Er sagte keinen Ton, bis sie am Auto angekommen. 

„Basti …“, probierte sie vorsichtig, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte.

Ruckartig ließ er ihre Hand los.   
Sie zog sich behutsam den Mantel vollständig über und machte ihn eilig zu. Es war eiskalt und sie verschränkte die Arme.

Basti stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus Lachen und Ausatmen klang. „Das tat gut“, stellte er fest. Er klang atemlos und überrascht, als hätte er selbst nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so laufen würde. „Gott, tat das gut. Das wollte ich schon lange machen.“

„Ja.“ Sie nickte zustimmend. „Das war auch ziemlich gut.“   
Wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie das nicht erwartet hatte. Während der ganzen Zeit, die sie sich kannten, hatte Bastian ohne Widerworte sämtliche Allüren seines Vaters hingenommen und nie Anzeichen gemacht, dagegen rebellieren zu wollen.   
Es war als ob sein Vater ein Heiliger war, der nichts falsch machen konnte. Basti hatte ihm immer alles Recht machen wollen. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, woher diese plötzliche 180° Grad Wendung auf einmal kam.

Er räusperte sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf. Mit einem Mal sah er seltsam verlegen aus. „Danke übrigens. Uhm ... fürs mitspielen. Und alles.“

Ach ja. Da war ja noch was. 

„Wieso hast du _mich_ dafür gebraucht?“ Sie hob eine Augenbraue und ließ seinen Arm los. „Nur um deinem Vater einen Laufpass zu geben - dafür hättest du doch jede engagieren können.“

„Nein!“ Eilig drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Nein. Das war es nicht“, beteuerte er. „Okay … also ja, das war es auch. Ein bisschen. Aber nicht nur.“

„So?“

„Man. Nein! Natürlich nicht!“ Aufgebracht machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was glaubst du, warum ich Köln gewählt habe? Wegen der schönen Innenstadt? Ich wäre auch nach Buxtehude oder Hintertupflingen wegen dir gegangen!“

„Wegen mir“, wiederholte sie.

„Was glaubst du denn?“

Einzelne Schneeflocken segelten um sie herum zu Boden, bedeckten die Straße und das Auto und ihre Haare mit einem silberweißen Belag. Sie fühlte sich seltsam atemlos. 

„Warum?“

„Warum? Warum?! Man, weil … stell dich nicht so an, du weißt genau warum.“ 

Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zu sich. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie küssen würde. Das kam nicht einmal unerwartet.   
Aber sie hatte vergessen, wie toll er küssen konnte. Vielleicht auch verdrängt.

„Okay“, sagte sie atemlos, als er sie wieder losließ. Sein Gesicht war so dicht vor ihrem, dass sie jede einzelne seiner Wimpern zählen konnte. „Das ist ein beschissener Grund.“ 

„Ist es nicht!“

„Ist es doch. Was hast du noch anzubieten?“

„Was ich noch …? Du bist die einzige Frau, die gut genug für mich ist!“  
Er schüttelte sie aufgebracht. Als sie auflachte, hielt er inne und blickte sie überrascht an. Er ließ die Hände sinken. „Was? Sorry.“ Er klang entschuldigend.

„Du bist unglaublich“, stellte sie fest. 

„Heißt das, du kommst zurück?“ Er klang bittend und sein Gesicht war beinah hoffnungsvoll. 

Sie seufzte und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, während sie die Handflächen auf die Augen drückte.   
Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Er machte das immer so. Jedes Mal. Immer wickelte er sie um den Finger. Und jedes Mal ging es schief. Sie wusste genau, dass das keine gute Idee war.  
Sie passten einfach nicht zueinander.  
Er hatte viel mehr schlechte Charaktereigenschaften als gute. Und sie auch. Und überhaupt.   
Sie sollte ihn einfach stehen lassen und sich ein Taxi rufen. 

„Wenn ich ' _nein_ ' sage“, sagt sie langsam und ließ die Hände sinken, „bedeutet das, dass du wieder anfängst, nachts unter meinem Fenster zu singen und mir Poster von dir in Lebensgröße zu schicken?“

Er hatte nicht einmal den Anstand halbwegs verlegen auszusehen. „… möglicherweise?“

Sie versuchte sich Köln ohne ihn vorzustellen – oder _irgendeine_ Stadt, oder irgendetwas ohne ihn – und es kam ihr mit einem Mal erschreckend leer und belanglos vor.   
Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Sogar sein unglaubliches Ego. Außerdem wollte sie immer noch wissen, was ihn plötzlich geritten hatte, hier und jetzt seine komplette Karriereplanung über den Haufen zu werfen.

Statt zu antworten, stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. 

„Du bist unausstehlich“, sagte sie und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Frohe Weihnachten.“

Sie wollte loslassen, aber er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Seine Augen bohrten sich nachdrücklich in ihr Gesicht. „Heißt das ‚ja‘?“

„Das heißt gar nichts. Das heißt höchstens ‚vielleicht‘.“

„Vielleicht?“ Er grinste selbstzufrieden. „Hah! Damit kann ich leben.“

 

**Ende**


End file.
